That Which Survives
Streszczenie Wstęp Enterprise bada planetę o rozmiarze podobnym do ziemskiego księżyca, ale o masie i atmosferze zbieżnej z ziemską. Dziwne jest to, że ma ona jedynie kilka tysięcy lat. Jej wiek geologiczny przeczy możliwości wystąpienia wegetacji, a nawet utworzenia atmosfery. Kapitan Kirk jest tym zaintrygowany i organizuje zwiad w który wchodzi on sam, doktor McCoy, sternik Sulu i starszy geolog D'Amato. Gdy zwiad znajduje się już na platformie, ukazuje się tajemnicza kobieta, mówiąc, że nie wolno im iść dalej. Potem dotyka technika, obsługującego transporter, a ten pada, czemu dematerializujący się właśnie zwiad nie może zapobiec. Na powierzchni kobieta ukazuje się ponownie. Kirk próbuje skontaktować się z Enterprise by zameldować o ataku, ale nim mu się to udaje, planetą targa potężny wstrząs. W tym samym momencie Enterprise wpada w jakieś turbulencje. Oba te wydarzenia są zbieżne, a personel Enterprise szybko odkrywa, że planeta znikła. Na planecie odkrywa trikorderem D'Amato jakąś niezidentyfikowaną energię. Gdy Kirk wciąż nie jest w stanie skomunikować się z Enterprise, Sulu odkrywa, że Enterprise zniknął z orbity, pozostawiając drużynę osamotnioną na planecie. Akt I Drużyna zwiadu nie umie wytłumaczyć sobie nagłego zniknięcia Enterprise. Sulu wyraża domysł, że Enterprise musiał eksplodować i usiłuje znaleźć ślady radiacji oraz fuzji materia-antymateria, by to potwierdzić. Kirk odrzuca teorię Sulu, gdyż nie ma śladów promieniowania. McCoy sugeruje, że statek mógł rozbić się o planetę. Ta teoria zdaje się pasować do faktów. Szukając jakichkolwiek śladów katastrofy Enterprise zwiad staje wkrótce w obliczu braku pożywienia i wody, Kirk nakazuje więc szczegółową analizę planety. Wyniki nie napawaj optymizmem, jednak wszystkie tutejsze rośliny są trujące dla ludzi, nie ma dowodów na istnienie wody, a jedyna inna forma życia to wiropodobny pasożyt roślinny. Podczas zwiadu, Sulu odkrywa nagły wzrost energii, która znika, tak jakby jakieś drzwi otworzyły się i ponownie zamknęły. McCoy wykrywa też formę życia, która pojawia się i znika z odczytu. Te wahania wywołane są przez tę samą kobietę, która ukazała się w hali transportu na Enterprise, a teraz ukazuje się D'Amato i zabija go dotykiem. McCoy melduje, że wszystkie komórki ciała D'Amato zostały rozsadzone od środka. Kirk próbuje wykopać dla niego grób fazerem, ale powierzchnia planety nie poddaje się. Dokładniejsze badanie wykazuje, że jest ona sztuczna. Tymczasem załoga Enterprise próbuje odkryć, co się stało. Scott melduje brak uszkodzeń w silnikach. Uhura twierdzi, że statek funkcjonuje normalnie i turbulencje narobiły najwyżej lekkiego bałaganu; technik transportu zostaje znaleziony martwy. Doktor M'Benga nie jest pewny przyczyny śmierci, póki Dr. Sanchez nie zakończy autopsji. Spock nakazuje Scottowi sprawdzić transporter. Sternik Rahda zauważa, że nie ma żadnych śladów zniszczenia planety. Melduje jednak, że zmieniło się położenie gwiazd. Na dowód tego pokazuje zapisy sprzed turbulencji. Spock oblicza w sekundę, że Enterprise został odrzucony 990.7 lat świetlnych od poprzedniej pozycji. Sekcja technika transportu wykazuje, że wszystkie komórki jego ciała zostały rozsadzone od środka, jakby wybuchły. Spock nakazuje powrót na planetę z maksymalną bezpieczną szybkością warp 8. thumb|Enterprise odrzucony o 990.7 lat świetlnych. Akt II Mimo, że statek nie odniósł uchwytnych uszkodzeń, główny inżynier Montgomery Scott jest zirytowany i melduje, że czuje, iż coś ze statkiem jest nie tak. Spock każe mu odrzucić emocje. Wciąż podenerwowany Scotty poleca załogantowi Watkinsowi sprawdzić przewody antymaterii w komorze reaktora, by zyskać pewność. Gdy Watkins jest w trakcie pracy, pojawia się obok niego ta sama kobieta co poprzednio i zabija go w ten sam sposób, co innych. Watkins krzyczy przed śmiercią, ostrzegając o intruzie, ale kobieta znika. Na powierzchni planety ta sama kobieta ukazuje się Sulu i choć prawie go dotyka, powoduje u niego jedynie kontuzję ramienia. Kirk i McCoy biegną mu na pomoc, a Sulu krzyczy, by nie pozwolili się jej dotknąć. Kobieta twierdzi, że jest dla Sulu i musi go dotknąć. Gdy jednak dotyka Kirka, nic się nie dzieje Kirk pyta, czemu niszczy ona innych, a ona wyjaśnia, że nie chce niszczyć. Potem nagle znika. Drużyna pojmuje, że moc zabijania kobiety ukierunkowana jest na jedną konkretną osobę w jednym czasie. Gdy kobieta pojawia się ponownie, by zabić Kirka, drużyna jest na to przygotowana i zasłania go. Kirk przepytuje kobietę, a ona odpowiada, że nazywa się Losira i jest dowódcą stacji. Gdy Kirk pyta, czemu ona usiłuje go zabić, kobieta odpowiada, że zabijanie jest złe, lecz musi to robić. Mówi, że została wysłana, by bronić stacji, ponieważ ludzi, którzy kiedyś tu żyli, już nie ma. Kirk naciska ją, wyczuwając jej zmieszanie i samotność, aż Losira znów znika. Idąc za odczytami trikorderów zwiad schodzi pod powierzchnię. Akt III Na pokładzie Enterprise, wracającego ku planecie, silniki zaczynają wymykać się spod kontroli. Scotty odkrywa, że ktoś założył awaryjne obejście integratora materia-antymateria. Wygląda na to, że tajemnicza kobieta sabotowała napęd. Z takim uszkodzeniem Enterprise ma mniej niż piętnaście minut do eksplozji. Spock i Scotty układają ryzykowny plan, by ratować statek – Scotty ma wpełznąć do wnętrza reaktora antymaterii i ręcznie naprawić obejście, nie dopuszczając do zaniku pola, chroniącego antymaterię. Scotty instaluje materiał wybuchowy na samym końcu, co pozwoliłoby Spockowi wystrzelić cały moduł w próżnię, gdyby Scotty'emu nie udało się naprawić przepływu. Scotty kończy naprawę dosłownie na moment przed wybuchem i ratuje statek. Akt IV Pod powierzchnią planety zwiad znajduje pokój z komputerem, gdzie zostaje zaskoczony przez trzy wersje niebezpiecznej kobiety, każda zaprogramowana tak, by zabić jednego z nich. Drużyna znajduje się w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, jednak zjawia się Spock z oficerem ochrony i niszczy komputer. Kobiety znikają i zastępuje je hologramowa Losira. Wita swych przyjaciół Kalandan w kolonii. Wyjaśnia, że koloniści zginęli w trakcie epidemii, którą wywołali przypadkiem. Losira jest ostatnim pozostałym przy życiu mieszkańcem kolonii, a ponieważ nie wierzy w to, że doczeka pomocy, włącza mechanizm obronny przed innymi formami życia. McCoy podsumowuje, że cała ludność została wyniszczona przez zarazę, a hologram Losiry czekał tysiące lat, by przekazać wiadomość tym, którzy się tu zjawią. Prawdopodobnie komputer obronny użył jedynego dostępnego mu schematu, by walczyć z przybyszami, schematu Losiry, ale kopia okazała się zbyt doskonała, gdyż wykształciło się w niej poczucie winy. Wszyscy zgadzają się, że była piękna i że musiała to być niezwykła kobieta. Spock twierdzi, że uroda jest sprawą przemijającą, ale Kirk nie zgadza się z nim, mówiąc "piękno zawsze przetrwa". Pamiętne cytaty '' |Kirk -Planeta, której nawet Spock nie umie wyjaśnić!'' Kirk |Uhura - Mr. Spock! Jest pan cały? |Spock - Tak. Sądzę, ze nie ma trwałych uszkodzeń. |Uhura - Co się stało? |Spock - Część potyliczna mojej głowy weszła w kontakt z poręczą fotela. |'Uhura' - Nie, Mr. Spock. Mam na myśli, co stało się z ''nami?'' Uhura i Spock |Kirk - Mr. Sulu, gdybym chciał dostać lekcję rosyjskiej historii zabrałbym ze sobą Chekova. Kirk |'Spock' - Może pan osiągnąć warp 8? |Scotty -''Aye, sir. I może jeszcze trochę. Sam siądę przy silnikach i będę je'' niańczył. |Spock - To, Mr. Scott, nie tylko jest niemożliwe, lecz także... niepoważne. Spock i Scotty |Losira - Jestem tylko dla D'Amato. |D'Amato - Szczęściarz D'Amato... Losira i D'Amato |'Sulu' - Bardzo tu samotnie. |'McCoy' - Byłoby gorzej, gdyby miał towarzystwo. |'Sulu' - Doktorze, jak pan może z tego żartować? |McCoy - Nie żartuję, póki się nie dowiemy, co go zabiło, żaden z nas nie będzie bezpieczny. Sulu i McCoy patrząc na grób d'Amato. |M'Benga - Cóż, schemat zniszczenia komórek jest ten sam, ale tym razem pańskie domysły są równie dobre jak moje. |Spock - Moje ''domysły, doktorze, byłyby bezwartościowe. Radzę, żebyśmy przestali zgadywać i poszukali faktów. Spock out.'' M'Benga i Spock |Scott - W ciągu piętnastu minut osiągniemy maksymalne przeciążenie. |Spock - Oceniam ten czas na 14.87 minut, Mr. Scott."'' |'Scott' -'' Te kilka sekund nie robi żadnej różnicy, Mr. Spock, ponieważ pan i ja, i reszta załogi nie pożyje dość długo, by to policzyć. Ta rzecz wybuchnie, i nic w całym wszechświecie tego nie powstrzyma.'' Scott and Spock |Scott - Wiem, która godzina. Nie potrzebuję żadnego przeklętego zegara z kukułką. |Spock - Mr. Scott, dobrze wykonał pan swoją pracę. |Scott - Mógłby pan powiedzieć "dziękuję".. |Spock - W jakim celu, Mr. Scott? Co wam, ludziom, daje ujawnianie emocji w takiej sytuacji jak ta? Dwóch mężczyzn podejmuje celowe działanie, a pan myśli, że konieczne jest jeszcze coś? Spock i Scott |Losira - Muszę cię dotknąć. Błagam. To moje istnienie. Jesteś moim wybrańcem, James T. Kirk. Losira BZza kulis * W pierwszym szkicu "Survival" ( ) hologram Losiry był bardziej brutalny i zmuszał załogantów do walki między sobą tak, jak miało to miejsce na pokładzie Defianta's w odcinku The Tholian Web. * Ten tunel do przedziału reaktora antymaterii został zaprojektowany specjalnie dla tego odcinka * To jedyny przypadek w TOS gdy ludzie poruszają się podczas teleportacji. W , mogę nawet rozmawiać. * Sulu wspomina w tym odcinku meteor tunguski. Choć twierdzi, że w Rosji spadł meteor, wielu naukowców uważa dziś, że była to kometa, która w roku 1908 eksplodowała w ziemskiej atmosferze. * Temperatura generowana na niższym ustawieniu przez fazer typu 2 jest określona na 8,000 °C, w tym właśnie odcinku. Kirk wspomina o tym po nieudanej próbie "wykopania" grobu dla D'Amato. Nie precyzuje jednak, jaka temperatura osiągana jest przy wyższych ustawieniach. * Trikorder może zostać ustawiony na automatyczny skan. D'Amato używa "geologicznego trikordera,". Różni się od zwykłego białym panelem i małym tubusem na przedzie. Franz Joseph opisuje też "medyczny trikorder" w podręczniku Star Fleet Technical Manual. * Booker Bradshaw powtórzył rolę Dr. M'Benga w tym odcinku. * To drugi raz, gdy członkowie załogi Enterprise kopią grób poległemu towarzyszowi; wcześniej zdarzyło się to w The Galileo Seven, gdzie polegli Latimer i Gaetano zostali pogrzebani na obcej planecie. Fabryczne nagrobki były też użyte przez ekipę Starnesa w And the Children Shall Lead. * Porucznik Rahda jest unikatem: jest jedyną kobietą w TOS która przez cały odcinek siedzi przy sterach (kancelistka Rand była jedynie "na zastępstwie" w The Naked Time). Chorąży Jana Haines była nawigatorem w The Gamesters of Triskelion a Uhura przejęła ster w The Naked Time, Balance of Terror, i Court Martial. Rahda jest też jedyną Hinduską która ukazuje się w serii. Kapitan Chandra i porucznik Singh jednak również pochodzili z Indii. * Sulu wspomina w tym odcinku Horta z Janus VI (odcinek The Devil in the Dark). * Gdy Scotty manipuluje przy pułapce magnetycznej, widać, że James Doohan nie ma środkowego palca prawej ręki. Podczas inwazji w Normandii został postrzelony w pierś, nogę i prawą rękę. Służył wtedy w Royal Canadian Artillery. Zwykle jest on filmowany tak, by jego prawa ręka nie była wyraźnie widoczna. Brak środkowego palca widać w tym odcinku, oraz w odcinkach The Trouble with Tribbles[[, [[Catspaw oraz The Enterprise Incident. Można to również zauważyć w TNG : Relics i w filmie Występują * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock i * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Lee Meriwether jako Losira * James Doohan jako Scott * Arthur Batanides jako D'Amato * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Naomi Pollack jako Rahda * Booker Bradshaw jako Dr. M'Benga * Brad Forrest jako Ensign * Kenneth Washington jako Watkins Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Nieznany aktor jako Sanchez de:Gefährliche Planetengirls en:That Which Survives (episode) es:That Which Survives fr:That Which Survives (épisode) ja:無人惑星の謎（エピソード） nl:That Which Survives Kategoria: odcinki TOS